Exercise
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: "I have a little frustration left, can you help me work it out?" She said stepping closer to him ... Elliot and Olivia workout their frustrations together ;) One Shot - Sexually Explicit content. Enjoy and Review :)


**Author's Note: After weeks of sitting at home after surgery I finally was productive and created this for you all. The inspiration for this can from my current attire and my desire to get out of the house and do some exercise. Also any excuse for a shameless sex plot. For those who have read my previous stories, I actually had a plan for this story (in dot point form none the less) and I followed it (highlighting it and all). Enjoy it and let me know what you think by reviewing **** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW my loves! I appreciate everyone's thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is the creator of the wonderful masterpiece we all love called Law and Order: SVU, I don't own it he does and I am eternally grateful. **

**XOXOXO **

Olivia pugged in her headphones, shrugged her sweater off and walked over to the nearest treadmill.

As the belt started to move Olivia turned up the music to the max and started to run.

Nothing cleared her head better then running for miles. Pounding it out and working up a sweat. The case Elliot and her were working on was starting to get to her. She was used to being able to understand what the perp was thinking but this guy just kept changing MO. It was just getting to Olivia. She just wanted a moment to herself so she could forget the rest of the world existed.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot was so tense and frustrated lately. He just couldn't crack this case. He had decided that after Olivia had left for the day that he was going to head to the gym so that he could just clear his head.

The moment Olivia had left he changed in to his work out stuff and went to the gym. As he scanned the room for how he was going to punish himself this time. He looked at the spin bikes … NO, his legs were killing him after last time. The boxing bag … NOPE, his hands were still raw from last week's stress session. The treadmills … OLIVIA! _"What is she doing here? She said she was going home"_ Elliot mused, suddenly self-conscious. Elliot kept scanning past the treadmills and decided to avoid Olivia at all costs. He wouldn't work out if she knew he was here.

The cross-trainer machines behind the treadmills were the perfect spot to keep an eye on Olivia so she didn't see him, and he could move machines if she did.

Elliot got on the cross-trainer directly behind Olivia, plugged his headphones in and stared to work out. Looking ahead he soon noticed the way that Olivia's ass swayed as she run. He didn't normally get to look at Olivia when they were running after a perp so he decided to take advantage of his current position. Her pants framed her ass perfectly. And the little sports crop top that she had on could barely contain her breasts. Elliot started to slow down, getting distracted by Olivia's body. It was moving in ways he hadn't noticed before and he was losing focus on what he was doing.

"Careful there, don't want to burn a hole on her ass from all that staring" Fin muttered as he knocked Elliot out of his daze.

"Shut up and go home" Elliot retorted throwing his sweat towel in Fin's direction as he headed out the door.

Elliot was glad to see that there were only 2 or 3 more people left in the gym besides Olivia and him because his staring was starting to get him a bit excited. He had been having sexual dreams about Olivia begging him for sex lately but he hadn't admitted it and he was embarrassed that he couldn't control himself, especially in public. He was like a horny teenager, no matter how much he didn't want this erection it wasn't going away. There was only one way this was going to be fixed.

**XOXOXO**

5 miles later Olivia was hot, sweaty and exhausted. Stopping the machine and taking a drink from her water bottle Olivia dismounted the machine. She grabbed her sweat towel, water bottle and started to head towards the change rooms.

Elliot noticed Olivia leaving her treadmill relieved. He could finally get off the awful cross-trainer. He hated it. He could now leave and go home to his apartment. He got off the cross trainer as silently as he could and started to slowly follow her to the changing rooms.

Olivia looked around and saw that there was no one else in the gym. Just as she liked it. No one to bother her. As she turned around and came face to face with the bluest blue eyes. She knew who owned them instantly.

"El, what are you doing here so late?" she murmured.

"Same thing as you, working out my frustrations" he whispered taking a step closer to her.

Olivia noticed that Elliot had a bit of a swagger about his walk. Oddly, she found it quite sexual. A grin spread across her face, the one she reserved for picking up men in bars.

"I have a little frustration left, can you help me work it out?" She said stepping closer to him and cupping his cheek.

"Oh, yes I can" Elliot sighed before capturing Olivia's lips with his own. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers grasping at the short strands and pulling him closer. He moaned into her mouth and his hands found her waist, and began to draw patterns on the bare skin on her lower back. He bit down on her bottom lip before quickly running his tongue along it. In response Olivia opened her mouth and let his tongue in to explore her mouth.

Elliot's hands

Elliot's hands moved up to the bottom of Olivia's crop top and pulled it over her head. He let it fall to the floor as Olivia broke the kiss and stepped back. She was humble about her looks but she knew that she had a great set of twins. She was only too happy to let Elliot look at them and appreciate their splendour. They collided back together and their mouths crashed into each other. Elliot's hand managed to find space between them to get to Olivia's breasts. He stroked them, massaged them and kneaded them. Elliot was so excited already but when his palms glided over her nipples and Olivia purred it was all Elliot could do not to come right there. Encouraged by Olivia's noises Elliot began to work Olivia's nipples between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Mmm … I've always wanted you" He murmured in Olivia's ear.

Elliot began to plant little kisses on Olivia's neck. Suckling on the soft flesh there. As he was kissing her Elliot began to push Olivia back slowly until they reached a wall of the gym.

"I want to kiss every inch of your incredible body" Elliot muttered as he started to kiss his way down Olivia's body. First to her collar bones, then he moved on to each of her breasts that he has just been fondling.

When Elliot gets down on his knees in front of her Olivia grabs onto his shirt and pulls it up over his head. As Elliot gets to her belly button he dips his tongue inside and circles around. Bringing his hands up to the waistband of her pants and pulled her pants and panties down. Elliot's eyes rolled back in his head when he saw Olivia's shaved mound. He placed a gentle kiss on her mound as Olivia stepped out of her pants.

"This is so fucking hot Liv, I never thought you would be bare" He growls as he pushes his nose against her, inhaling her scent.

Using one hand he brought his fingers up to her clit and began to run them up and down her slit. He placed another kiss on her clit and plunged one of his fingers inside her. Pulling his fingers in and out of her slowly at first then increasing his sped as he added a second finger. He does think all while he sucked and flicked are clit.

Olivia moaned and groaned as Elliot stimulated her, she wouldn't admit out loud but no one had made her feel this much pleasure in ages. She could feel the pressure building up inside her and she needed to let go.

"El, I can't keep holding on … I need you to fuck me" Olivia panted as she drove her fists through Elliot's hair pulling his face away from her.

"With pleasure you sexual deviant" Elliot said with a wink.

He slowly removed his fingers from within Olivia. He then inspected them for Olivia's juices before he licked the fingers one by one.

"Fuck you taste delicious" Elliot breathed as he began to pull his pants off.

Once his pants were off Elliot stood up and kissed Olivia. As their tongues swirled around together Olivia could taste herself. She became more aroused and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him closer. Elliot put one hand on the wall behind Olivia and used the other hand to encourage Olivia to wrap her leg around his waist.

Keeping one hand on the wall Elliot lined himself up with Olivia's swollen lips and slowly entered her. Once he was inside her he waited for a moment for Olivia to adjust to his length and size. Elliot began to move in and out slowly, gradually building up his pace. Once he reached a certain pace he found a comfortable rhythm and Olivia started to moan louder and louder. She tilted her hips upward so that the angle meant Elliot was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Ohhhh El that is so … sooo …. Oohhhhh, so fucking good!" Olivia panted as Elliot keeps up his pace.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to fuck you" Elliot replied through clenched teeth.

He was getting more and more turned on by the noises she was making. "_Holy God she is strikingly exquisite"_ he thought, looking at their bodies pressed up against the wall. His favourite parts of her body caught his attention. Her breasts were bouncing and swaying every time he pushed himself inside her. She started to meet his thrusts with thrusts of her own, creating more friction between their melding bodies. Elliot's balls tingled every time they slapped against Olivia.

"El … Close …" Olivia managed as she reached around him and grabbed his ass. She raked her nails over the skin and up his back.

Her nails added another element to the pleasure and excitement he was experiencing. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with lust and passion.

"I want you to come with be Liv" Elliot said as he wedged a hand in between them. He started to rub her clit to build her imminent orgasm.

As he felt her walls tighten around him he repeats her name over and over like a prayer. He sweeps his fingers over her clit one more time and she comes crashing down around him. Her walls tighten, her legs wobble as she spasmed and convulsed.

With one final thrust Elliot coats her walls with his seed. As they sink down to the floor he pulls out of her.

"That was better than I imagined." Olivia said as Elliot rested his head on her chest between her breasts.

"How long have you imagined have sex with me?" Elliot asked, curious that his partner had been feeling the same as he felt.

"Since the day we met." She whispered, kissing the top of his head and wrapping her arms around him as they lay there on the floor together.

**XOXOXO**


End file.
